


Away in another lifetime

by Midnight_skies, Siren_blood



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Childhood Friends, Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Dream SMP Ensemble, Revolution, The Author Regrets Everything, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_skies/pseuds/Midnight_skies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_blood/pseuds/Siren_blood
Summary: "Do you think friendships can last over lifetimes..?""..I do.."________In a different timeline, we see the same tragic events unfold on The SMP, however the people they are unleashed upon have changed, but do they have the will to change the events that are told throughout history?Following mostly the persepctive of two teenage boys with a strong friendship, see the story be told once again and watch as those within it are shown anew.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & Dream SMP Ensemble, Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & Dream SMP Ensemble, Dream SMP Ensemble & Technoblade, Eret & Floris | Fundy, Eret & Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson
Kudos: 4





	Away in another lifetime

_"Who are you..?"_

…

They had first met on the great lands outside the main SMP, the grass was waist high and the sun was smiling warmly from the sky. Both of them were new to the land, so maybe that's why they latched onto each other, quickly becoming friends. No one is really sure how the boys became almost attached at the hip, never seen without the other too far behind. The boys were the youngest on the SMP, two energetic boys who didn't have much of a care in the world. 

It wasn't until weeks after they first met that their friendship was set in stone. The boys had just finished one of their many sparring matches, their rivalry more of a playful thing than an intense form, laying on their backs on the field as they got their breath back, the blond suddenly sat up excited at something he had to show his friend. Rooting through his bag, he pulled out a netherite sword, the purple weapon gleaming under the sun. 

The other boy stood in awe, amazed at what his friend had gotten and grinned for but his amazement turned to shock when it was put into his hands a smile on the blond's face and the words; "I got it for you !" escaping his friend's mouth. 

Well he _couldn't_ let him one up him like _that_.

So what if he went out grinding the second he got home? Well, not before putting his new sword away safely, of course he couldn't bring it with him, it was too special to use just yet. He spent hours gathering supplies, mining, grinding and creating, and through much more trial and error than he would be willing to admit, it was ready.

_A netherite axe._

When he presented it to his blond friend, the younger boy had jumped with joy, pulling him into a hug as he gushed thanks and praise, mostly saying how cool he was now with his new axe. If that caused him to smile and hug his friend a little tighter.. well no one was around to know.

The two of them spent that evening in the field, sparring with their newfound weapons and cheering the other on when they perfected a particularly hard move, despite being opponents. They continued training until the sun began to set, turning the sky to pinks and oranges in its wake. Smiling at one another, the two friends sat and watched the sun sink below the horizon, relaying the coolest moves pulled during the spar and making jokes from where they slipped up.

If they grew a little closer that day.. only they were to know. 

..

_That was the day their friendship was cemented._

* * *

"So what do you say..?"

He stood in the caravan, the older brunet stood in front of him, awaiting his answer. The place _stank_ , the smell itching at his nose and making his eyes water, but he was here to hear the man out and he wasn't about to leave now.

"Will it be safe.. will we be safe?"

That was all he wanted, he didn't care about much else other than keeping his best friend safe, maybe that was selfish to other people.. but he wanted to make sure he would be safe. The man before him only smiled, something in the back of his mind told him it was wrong, but he stayed there in the foul smelling caravan.

"Of course it's _safe_. If we make a new nation we will be safe from that _tyrant_ "

Wilbur held out his gloved hand, awaiting an answer. He didn't have much time to think things over, not when the older man began to retract his hand. So he grabbed it, shaking the larger gloved hand in a handshake that would mark the beginning of a new nation.

"Nice to have you on the _right_ side"

Somewhere in his mind however, it didn't feel quite right. At least doing this meant the man would stop doing drugs and scamming people, especially since the brunet had scammed him out of his own nation supplies only to almost be caught by Sapnap.

* * *

Honestly he hadn't known why he had been invited at first, not when the whole idea was that this land was a separate place for Europeans to hide from prying Americans, but apparently the idea had changed overnight when Sapnap had told the server owner of his suspicions, which had led to the drug van being raided and promptly rid of its contents. Luckily it hadn't been burnt to the ground like the arsonist had wanted and still stood tall in its grassy field.

However this had changed plans, no longer wanting to give access to the one who had organised the raid on the camarvan, the group decided that they no longer wanted to be just a land of Europeans that Americans could not enter, but instead wanted a system.

_A free land, with their own government._

That's where it all had started; Wilbur, Eret, Fundy and the two of them. 

Then it became something more, more than just a free land, it became a revolution. Decked out in revolutionary outfits as their leader barked out declarations of war.

He hadn't wanted _this_.

_____

He definitely hadn't wanted it when he got a message from his best friend. The big three had found his jungle base and were relentlessly killing him, while also scavenging the place and stealing the potions he had grinded for. 

The death's weren't canon, they _couldn't_ be canon, those stories of the pain behind those deaths were horrific but he knew his friend was running solely on adrenaline and was probably ignoring all pain. He didn't waste any more time getting there. 

The two of them trapped the nether portal, also crafting a nether crystal and using it as another line of defense, hoping it would kill the entire group of three in one fell swoop. 

_It didn't._

They somehow made it through anyway, and once discovering what the boys had planned, grew angry. Catching the boys unawares, they grabbed their weapons and used their opportunity. Ganging up on the two boys, shooting arrows, stabbing, slashing with their axes, effectively beating the boys, blood flowing from their many injuries. 

Fundy and Eret had managed to escape, running back to L'manburg with only a few scrapes, but the boys were trapped within the tower and attacked brutally until they died. They respawned together, neither having a soft reset and using each other to lean on as they scrambled to make it to L'manburg after the others.

Then Wilbur showed up.

____

After Wilbur arrived, they all met inside the Camarvan to determine their next course of action. Many of them shouting over each other as the tried to discuss the best way to plan.

Then Wilbur took out a book.

It hadn't been a very significant book, but it was enough to stop the blond boy from try to get a word in edge ways and watch what his leader was doing. Watching as the man scribbled furiously with a quill, writing something he couldn't quite make out. Suddenly he coughed, somehow catching everyone's attention, he smiled and turned the book to face them.

_A Declaration of Independence._

Wilbur proceeded to read the Declaration of Independance, it was poetic while strong and his followers found themselves mesmerized by the speech, cheering when he yelled out "Suck it frowny boy!" holding the vowel on the last word for as long as possible. The other's clapped at the declaration, however something in his stomach felt off, he wasn't sure what, that was until he saw them.

_The Big Three._

They had effectively surrounded the L'Manbergians by climbing onto the walls of L'Manberg. Apparently they had somehow not heard the declaration despite the yelling and shouting. They left it up to Wilbur, who attempted to negotiate with them. The negotiation was lenghty, getting close to becoming a yelling debate, when both sides realised neither were unwilling to compromise, and they began to arrange for their armies to meet at the L'Manberg embassy.

At first, Wilbur refused the armor the others gave him, despite the young blond's many worries about the man and his constant pestering to at the very least put a chest plate on. He was doing it in order to uphold L'Manberg's ideal of nonviolence, but later put the armor on for his own safety. He also considered himself to be too old, and as a result put the two best friends in charge of the army, despite the two of them being young and there being two other perfectly capable soldiers there. Before he could argue however, his friend declared them the "fifth battalion" and led them towards the Power Tower.

..

The walk there had been nerve wracking, they were walking to a battlefield, where a war was to take place. At the front of the group with his best friend by his side, he still felt terrified, even if he knew he had to be strong. As the Power Tower came into view, his fears only grew, this was all for a piece of land, where they could be safe.. yet here they were on the front lines of a battlefield. Gulping audibly he kept marching forward, watching their surroundings carefully in case they were to be attacked from the sides or behind.

_He never thought about checking the skies.._

**Author's Note:**

> New story !! I said I was working on one after Frozen Memories and here we are !! Working with Siren is a blast, and the two of us can't wait to share more of this story with you all :)
> 
> Thanks to Lavender once again for being our Beta reader !
> 
> Feel free to comment any questions you have so far :)


End file.
